


Snow White and the Lumberjack

by languageismymistress



Category: Real Life Fiction
Genre: Barn Sex, Chris is a lumberjack, I apologise, M/M, Sebastian is the owner of the grounds he is working on, dirty lumberjack puns, its basically just for lumberjack/ owner porn, thats it, there is no real plot, they are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was the new lumberjack hired to look after Sebastians reserve, and maybe his wood as well</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If you wanted decent well thought out plot, this is not it, if you wanted lumberjack pick up lines, Sebastian being a dirty tease, and Chris playing along and barn porn in a storm, this is it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Explosions

It was an ordinary day in the Marwell estate, chef Jeremmer was slaving away in the kitchen, Scar sitting by his side, stealing food as he chopped away. Above them, the sound of feet scurrying along with wooden floorboard echoed down, Ant chasing down the hall, hurrying along to the main bedroom. Since it was a Saturday, the whole estate was given an extra hours sleep in, no important events for the day, nor was there ever, but still, the young Sebastian, owner and resident of the Marwell reservation was needed to be dressed and made presentable. It was why Ant was rushing head first into his room, ignoring all formalities as he pulled on his bosses sheets, tugging away his warmth. The whines and moans that followed were almost to clockwork, Ant did like his employer, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he could be in the mornings. They were expecting a new worker for the estate and reservation, someone who had been recommended to them by a past worker of theirs. Nonetheless, Sebastian was to be up, fed and some what awake by the time the gentleman arrived, which meant plenty of coffee. 

 

“Hate yooooouuuu,” Sebastian mumbled into his pillow, the light that was pouring into his room was enough to make him hate the sun.

 

“I know,” He knew what the reply was to be.

 

“Why?” He knew he was sounding like a whining child, all he wanted was to sleep.

 

“Food, Master Sebasstian,” He heard the smirk in Ant’s voice.

 

“You know most people would have you fired for talking to them like that?” He rolled over to stare up at said smirk.

 

“Yes, but you are not said people, if you were, I would not be here,” Ant tugged on his arms, forcing his body to move into a standing position, something which the rest of him did not agree with.

 

“Wah,” He glared at the clothes that were set to the side for him, formal white shirt and dark jeans, fancy occasions sucked.

 

“We are getting a new worker, you have to be on your best behaviour,” Ant shook his head, rolling his eyes at him before moving over to his wardrobe.

 

“Haywell will have my guts for this,” Ant ruffled through his wardrobe, chucking over a plain white v neck and an over worn pair of jeans.

 

“Loooovvveeee yoooouuu,” He sung, chucking on the jeans over his briefs, ignoring the chuckle from Ant as he did a minor dance to get them done up.

 

“An excellent effort, we still can make a dancer out of you,” Ant dodged an oncoming hairbrush that was thrown in his general direction.

 

“Ah, good to see you truly awake, sir,” He glared at Ant ducking out of the room, listening to him hum The Killers down the hallway.

 

His shirt was less of a battle to put on over his head, his next issue was to find a, a matching pair of socks and b, a matching pair of cons to go with said matching socks. His room was usually in some form of order, the work and tourist movement at the moment caused for him to work late nights, hence the reason that he needed an extra set of hands to help them around the reserve. His hair was in its usual set of disarray, his face at least looking like he could pass as a semi normal human being. Kicking his door open, he smirked at the jump for Ant who had returned to make sure that he didn’t actually just go to bed, something the was highly thinking of doing. The papers that formed in his head were the resume of the lumberjack that was coming to help around the area. Worked five years, well loved, well trained, well everything, blah, blah, blah. This is why he had Samwell working, to deal with things like this. 

 

Breathing in the smell that was wafting out of the kitchen, he nodded to Ant heading off with Francis, the pair going off to make sure that the garden loft was in shape for when its new visitor arrived. The best part about his workers was how well they all got along with one another and himself, it was why he had snuck into the kitchen to watch Scar and Jeremmer act around one another when they believed that their was no man around them. Smiling at the little looks and smiles, he felt his own heart prick cold at the lack of someone next to him to wake up to. Coughing to break the moment but not embarrass them, at least, not Scar, he nodded to the middle finger salute she gave on him on her way out. 

 

“Cute and vomit worthy as always,” He laughed at the blush on Jeremmers face.

 

“Shut up, you love both of us,” Jeremmer ushered him into his seat at the end of the kitchen table.

 

“Is that an offer?” He winked.

 

“You wish, sir,” Jeremmer shook his head, wishing Disney as he washed away his used dishes.

 

The kitchen was all under Jeremmers control, the equipement, the colours, the floors, everything down to the odd little bench that poked out from the bottom of the table. It was like a family table, he could sit and watch over the kitchen while Jeremmer worked, it was similar to how his mother had had their first house and how she would have wanted this one. Eating away at his bacon and eggs, he pushed over his cup, needing caffeine in his system before dealing with a new human. He passed over to bits of his bacon of Jeremmer, chuckling at the puppy face he received, he wouldn’t be surprised if he even thought about licking his face. 

 

His meal sat in front of him five minutes after he had finished, he was just enjoying the peace that came from not having to be in crowds. His plate was taken and his hands were being tugged on by a ninja Scar, he was being jostled out of the kitchen and into the arms of Ant, his mouth going a ridiculous speeds.

 

“Wait, what are you actually saying?” He needed his coffee hit to kick in soon.

 

“Just be polite, show him the area, the trees, his shed and lodge and than you can come back and sleep,” Ant patted his back.

 

“Fine,” He was shoved out of the doors and into something solid. 

 

That something solid, he turned out, was 6 foot, blond, chiselled jaw, blue eyes of the sky and body shape of a dorito. His body screamed to him, wanting him to take Sebastian into his arms and fuck him into as many surfaces as possible. The best part of this was the way the guys eyes was dancing over him, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes focusing in on his hips, his pupils flickering from blue to black and to blue again. As his mind decided to rush for the most inappropriate thing for him to say that would get the guy from here to his room, the guy did a small double take, straightening his shoulders before looking like he could hit himself.

 

“Fuck, sorry, shit, worse first impression, fuck, I mean, shit, I’m Chris, your new lumberjack,” The guy, Chris, even his name was perfect, especially for moaning, stumbled out.

 

“Sebastian, your boss,” He took the guys hand, feeling the callous roughness of his skin.

 

“I know, shit, I’m sorry, damnit, fuck Chris, you meatball,” He half apologised, half whispered to himself.

 

“Its fine, really, its all good,” He let his eyes wonder over Chris’ broad shoulders.

 

“You sure?” Chris scratched the back of his neck, his arm almost bursting out of his shirt.

 

“Yeah, come on, let me show you around my woods,” He winked, noticing the blush that fell over Chris’ cheeks, falling down the side of his neck.

 

The path that led from the main house to the woods was full of wrapping vines, hidden passages and lost statues that gave him a heavy heart. It was his fathers wish to have the gardens exactly how his mother wanted them to be, he had kept them the same after his father passed away two years ago. The smell of roses that drifted around him, he forgot about the little pebbles that bled out from beneath the grass pathway. He was use to falling face first onto the grass, the feeling of a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, breathing heavy next to his ear, which he only dreamt of in his fantasies. 

 

“You okay?” He heard Chris mumbled into his ear.

 

“Am now,” He wanted to drag this stupid lumberjack into the next creases and let him do whatever he would, even if that meant getting grass stains on his jeans. 

 

“Good, so the woodland areas,” Chris pulled back from him, his arms pointing ahead of him.

 

“Actually, we are going to go this way,” He nodded to the side of him, wanting to drag him away from the crowds.

 

“Okay?” Chris tilted his head at him, going from lumberjack hotness to adorable, what was that word, meatball.

 

“Its more discreet,” He listened to the little jump in his breath, yeah, this was going to be fun.

 

The woods themselves weren’t overly the most exciting of things, he took Chris through the more dying trees, pointing out the ones that would need the most work, he offered to help him out. Following the little off beat wooden path, he led Chris over to his new work shed, a small little barn that was be enough for two people, if lucky. Most of it was full of the tools that Chris would need to help maintain the woods and reserve. He let Chris look in the shed, leaning against the wall as Chris’ long fingers traced over the many axes and tools that he now had at his disposal. His face was like a kids on Christmas day, granted he did have some the best tools in the area, but the damn lumberjack looked as if he had struck gold. 

 

“I take it this is okay?” He smiled at the laugh he received.

 

“This is better than anything I could ever dream of,” Chris shook his head.

 

“Better find some new dreams than,” He watched Chris for his reaction.

 

“Maybe I have,” Chris brushed past him, the door wasn’t built for two people to be standing under it, he could feel the heat coming off Chris, wanting to wrap his body around it. 

 

“Good, to, ah know,” He hit his head on the back of the door.

 

“So, want to show me my room?” Great, Chris could flirt, game on.

 

“Right this way,” He brushed pass Chris, heading over to the flowers that were planted a couple of days before hand to give the place a little bit of a homely feel.

 

“Its not much, but,” He shrugged, allowing Chris to walk around the, his, small garden.

 

“Ant and Francis would have moved your things in already,” He pushed open the door, watching Chris take in his new home.

 

If the shed was Christmas, he had no idea what this was. The little lodge was nothing overly special, the light yellow walls gave it a homely feel with a small kitchen and dining table set to one side underneath the East window, prefect for mornings. Off to the left was a decent size bedroom, with a bathroom attached and a quaint living area for him to relax after a hard days work.

 

“Its not much but,” He shrugged.

 

“No, its more than enough, its perfect,” Christ, the smile on this guy was enough to put anyone of health into having a heart attack. 

 

“I’m glad, thanks,” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“So, I will let you get settles in than, come up if you get bored, or lonely, or want food, and I’ll see you tomorrow for day one, don’t worry, tomorrow will be easy, I’ll ride your ass later on this week,” He almost skipped out of the lodge, he heard the quiet moan loud enough to know that his words definitely hit him, he was just hoping that they were going to become true.


	2. Step Two: ???

The woods and reserve almost looked after themselves, the trees that were planted would out live them all, the ones that were needing attention were almost to the point that only a few blows would knock them down. The first few days were just of showing Chris what trees were to be knocked down, closing off the area so that no injuries were to occur on the land. Chris had become an excellent addition to the little family that had been building itself over the past few years. He and Ant would often do morning runs around the estate, something Sebastian greatly appreciates, that the health of his employees no matter how many snide remarks Haywell and Scar make to him. Their breakfast meetings have been expanded to almost all of the employees, Chris had managed in his first few days to enrapture all of their hearts, making the place feel more like home, giving Jeremmer much more cooking duties, the smile never leaving his face. Even Samwell was starting to sing around the halls again, the place was building in life and it wasn’t even his first week here. Some people gravitate towards the sun, and others are the sun, this is what Chris was to them, what had been missing from their home.

 

Waking before Ant usually got to him was a rare moment in itself. He had promised Chris to give him a hand on some of the lower hanging trees, giving him a chance to show off his lumberjack practice, or at least, his puns. The two of them hadn’t lowered their level of teasing or flirting since the first day, it was nice to be able to have someone around who gave it back as good as he could give it. Even his other staff had noticed the change in him, he had gone from spending most of his time in the home or his room to being out with the people, arranging events with Haywell, even cooking with Jeremmer from time to time. Plaid was the usual choice for a lumberjack, and given the fact that he wasn’t actually going to do any of the work, he, be it Scar, chose the most tight fitting pants he could just sit in, and an even tighter white shirt and plaid throwover, for effect. Lacing up his cons, he laughed at the incoherent mumble from his bedroom door. Smiling over to Ant, whose face was in pure shock, he patted his shoulder, a slight skip in his step as he headed down the hallway over to the kitchen on the ground floor. 

 

Peeping inside, he smirked at the broad shoulders that were in front of him, the jeans that Chris was wearing did wonderful things to his ass that certain parts of Sebastian greatly enjoyed. Nodding to Scar who had moved from sitting next to Jeremmer to helping him with his preparation, something even he wasn’t allowed to do, he breathed in the smell of… nothing?

 

“Ah, what’s for breakfast?” He tilted his head at the three possible chefs in the room. 

 

“Fruit and yoghurt, healthy start to what will be a long and hard day,” He prayed that Chris’ words were going to be a promise.

 

“Sounds awful,” He screwed up his face.

 

“There is toast and the chance of bacon, if health freak here would let me cook it,” Jeremmer glared at Chris.

 

“Who do you work for?” He took his seat at the end of the table, feeling the heat coming off Chris.

 

“Yeah, but he and Scar ganged up on me, that is a terrifying thing to witness,” Scar had decided to take Chris in as her brother, the two had been chatting for most of the nights and Scar had stayed at him for all of the two previous nights, promising that it was all for good cause.

 

“Poor baby,” Scar laughed at him.

 

“Bullies,” He glared at the pair of them.

 

“Sure, but, fruit,” Chris grinned, his face looking like his smile could have broken it.

 

“Idiot,” Jeremmer shook his head smiling, passing Sebastian a bowl of fresh fruit from their garden.

 

“Fine,” He pouted.

 

“See, good boy,” Chris patted his shoulder, god he wanted to hear those words again, in a much more different environment. 

 

“So, you going to handle my wood today,” He smirked at the coughing fit that came next to him.

 

“Apparently, if you think you can handle my axe?” Chris smirked, ignoring the looks from the other two in the room. 

 

“Wait until we are out of the room,” Scar ushered Jeremmer out, his swarking was making them all dissolve into laughter.

 

“Bah!” He glared at her.

 

“Bye, be sa,” Her words were cut off from the door slamming close.

 

“So, wood,” Chris laughed at his grin, grabbing both of their bowls away.

 

He followed Chris out of the house, over to his little shed. He would have led the way but his eyes were much happy focused on his ass than looking around the path. The tools for the day were already laid out in front of the shed, part of him was excited, the other part was annoyed that he wasn’t able to get up and close with Chris in the tiny little shed. 

 

“So am I your carry boy, sir?” He smirked at that blush reappearing again on his cheek, falling down his neck, he wish he knew how far that really did go.

 

“See how well you go,” Chris grinned at him staring at his ass.

 

“See something you like?” Chris called over his shoulder, leading them into the reserve.

 

“Perhaps,” He shrugged, watching his footing.

 

The trees that they, Chris, were taking down today were ones that were away from everyone. It was in the back of the forest, where many children and visitors only entered when on dares. There was an old wooden barn out the back, the rumours that surrounded this part was of the old owners who haunted any trespassers. Luckily for him, the old owners were his parents and they didn’t care where he went. He rested the tools on one of the tree stumps that had been in the grounds ever since he was a kid. 

 

This is what he was waiting for, watching the muscles on his back, the wielding of the axe and the sweat that would fall down his cheeks. He was glad that it was already hot day, the sun was peering through the trees, the heat was building around them. Chris was licking his lips, staring at Sebastian as he passed the right tools, handling them with such care that he could see Chris; mind turn dirty. 

 

“So, you think you can handle all this wood?” He had been planning, even asking Scar for advice, start slow and gauge reaction, then build from there.

 

“Don’t know, may need a hand,” Chris turned mid-swing to wink at him over his shoulders.

 

“Meaning you could jack my lumber?” He wanted to laugh at the strain in Chris’ whine.

 

“You know you are making this hard right?” Chris wiped the top of his head.

 

“That’s the plan,” He leant back on his hands, spreading his legs slightly.

 

“Fuck,” He heard Chris swear under his breath.

 

“Okay, swing away wood,” He bit down on his lip, this was things that shouldn’t be legal for some people.

 

The way that Chris’ body moved, the swing of his hips, the shirt on his back dripping with his sweat, looking as if it would rip with the right move or angle. He felt heat rising on the back of his neck, not sure whether it was from the sun pouring down on him or the porn that was right in front of him. He didn’t even know that someone’s body could move that way. His mind wondered to more different things that maybe Chris could do to him. 

 

Feeling small drops running down his back, he noticed the sky changed from its sunny disposition to a darker edge that crept around the woods. Chris had noticed the change in the shy as well, moving back over to his tools, wiping his face over with the bottom of his shirt. It wasn’t as if he had planned on getting them caught out in a storm, it was more though the gods looking down on him and helping him, being a great wingman to his needs.

 

“Fuck,” He heard Chris, watching him grab the tools next to him.

 

“There’s a barn about a hundred metres that way,” He nodded his head back.

 

“Lead the way,” Chris smirked, shooting something down his spine. 

 

“Yes sir,” He gave him a mock salute.

 

Moving up along the path towards the old wooden barn, he dodged the branches that had fallen down from previous storms, showing how often people really didn’t come up here. Wiping the water away from his face, he kicked the barn door open, moving to the side for Chris to duck in. The sight was almost enough to make him aching in his jeans. The soaked shirt against Chris’ body, the hair clinging against his face. Biting down on his bottom lip at the slight bulge in his pants, he stared up into Chris’ eyes, the usual blue being overtaken from his dilated pupils. Thank fuck it wasn’t just him.

 

“So we could be here for a while,” His voice was hoarse.

 

“Better get warm,” Chris stepped closer towards him, dragging him away from the closed door, into the middle of the barn.

 

“Any ideas,” He wanted to melt at the feel of Chris’ hand against his cheek.

 

“A few,” Chris pulled him closer, their noses brushing against each other, thank fuck for storms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian dragged Chris over to a small set of stairs that led to an upper level, somewhere he use to hide out away from the world as a boy. Pushing him up the stairs, he smirked at the ass that was being shaked as Chris moved up the stairs, watching him disappear above him. Moving a bit quicker than he usually would up stairs, he groaned at the sight of Chris lying on the mattress, his shirt off and eyes stuck onto him. Peeling his shirt off of his body, he stalked over to the bed, Chris’ hands tugging on the back of his legs, pulling him down to straddle him.

 

“Yeah?” He leant his forehead against Chris’.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Chris brushed his mouth over his. 

 

Moaning at the lack of pressure between their lips, Sebastian pushed forward, pinning Chris to the back of the mattress, the mouths moulding against each other. His hands entangled themselves in Chris, hair, tugging on the ends. Chris’ hand trailed up and down his back, his fingers dancing against the skin of his spine. His other hand moved lower, sliding underneath his jeans, gripping onto his ass. Moaning against his mouth, he coaxed Chris mouth open, biting down on his bottom lip, soothing it over with his tongue. His hips grinded down against Chris’, feeling him grow harder beneath him, their tongues searching each others out, his head tilted to the side, giving him a better angle. Their hips bucked against each other, Chris pushed his body, moving so Sebastian laid underneath him. 

 

“Okay?” Chris bit down against his ear, his tongue swirling against the skin.

 

“Fuck,” He moaned, tilting his head back.

 

Chris created a path from his ear to the injunction between his neck and shoulder, biting down into his skin. He groaned at the pressure that was taken away from his hips, staring up at Chris’ swollen lips. Slipping his leg between Chris, he pushed up against his crotch, smirking at the eyes rolling back, and groan vibrating against his chest. Chris moved back against his neck, moving his mouth lower. His fingers flicked over Sebastians nipple, making him buck up against Chris. His tongue licked over the other, biting down and tugging slightly.

 

“Fuck babe,” He hands moved through his hair.

 

“That’s the general idea,” He heard Chris, feeling his breath against his sensitive nipple. 

 

Staring up at the ceiling, he moaned at the hand rubbing against his jeans, popping open the button, pulling down his zipper to free him from the confinement of his jeans. Helping him tug the rest of the jeans down, he pulled Chris back against him. He wasn’t even sure how Chris got out of his jeans and briefs, his hands meeting skin as his hand wrapped around Chris, moving his fingers slowly across the top of his head.

 

“God,” Chris moaned.

 

Not sure whether he wanted to make those sounds pour out of Chris or get himself free, Chris answered his question by stripping him of his briefs, his mouth licking over his head. His hands tugged on Chris’ hair, his eyes rolling back as heat engulfed him. He felt Chris pull on his hip, he recognised the ‘fuck my mouth’ signal, lifting his hips as Chris took him deeper. Listening to the sound of a wrapper crinkling, he felt a coolness around his hole. 

 

“Fuck,” He groaned, feeling Chris finger edge in slowly.

 

Chris leant up from, focusing his attention on torturing him with his finger. His hips bucked back against his fingers, needing more, less, anything.

 

“Want more…” He heard Chris whisper into his ear.

 

“Please,” He moaned out. 

 

“Please what?” Chris bit down against his ear.

 

“More, I need you,” His eyes rolled back as he felt Chris move two fingers into him, stretching him open.

 

Chris mouth forced his open, his tongue taking control over their dance, Sebastian barely able to keep up. The pleasure that was building inside him, he felt himself coming close to exploding.

 

“No, need you, bout to,” He whimpered at the lack of fingers inside him. 

 

He felt himself moving upward, his legs straddling Chris’ as he lowered himself over him, moving down slowly, feeling Chris bury himself inside of him. Moving up slightly on his toes, he started to build a steady pattern between them, Chris’s hand were digging into his hips, pushing him down as he moved up. 

 

“So good baby,” Chris moaned, his head was thrown back.

 

“You like that?” He rotated his hips, moaning at the pressure pushing against his prostate.

 

“Fuck, you should see yourself, all open and bare, so perfect riding my cock,” Chris gripped onto his hips, flipping them so he was back in control.

 

“I thought you liked me, fuck, riding your, oh god, cock,” He cried out, Chris slamming into him, each time hitting against his prostate.

 

“Like you either way,” He sounded strained.

 

“Should see me on my knees,” He gripped onto the mattress, feeling pleasure spike over his body.

 

“Maybe later,” Chris whispered into his ear, biting down on his neck.

 

“Fuck, that’s it,” He tugged on the ends of his hair, dragging his mouth back onto his.

 

“God, I’m close,” Chris groaned against his lips, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

 

“That’s it, yes, fuck, Chris,” He moaned, feeling pleasure shit through his body, pleasure spiking all over him.

 

“Sebastian,” He watched Chris’ face explode with pleasure.

 

The feeling of him slipping out of him made him whimper slightly, Chris moving over to his left side, the pair of them trying to get their breathing back under control. Rolling over to face Chris, he blushed at the look at Chris was giving him, his eyes softening, his mouth tugging into a smile.

 

“So,” He trailed off, not really sure what to say next.

 

“Yeah,” Chris smiled, chucking his arm over his waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

 

“Ah,” He wasn’t really good at the after sex part.

 

“We are going to sleep, than go back to the house before they send out a search party, than go out for dinner, and than either go back to your room or mine and repeat that,” Chris kissed the top of his head.

 

“You want me?” He hated how vulnerable he sounded.

 

“If you’ll have me?” He felt Chris whisper against his head.

 

“Yeah,” He mumbled.

 

“Good,” Chris rolled him over, so his back was against his chest.

 

“Sleep, don’t think, just sleep,” Chris whispered into his ear, humming along to something, lulling him into a sleep, the warmth from Chris radiating against him, making him fall into a quicker sleep.


End file.
